yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Dragonuv
'First Name' Natasha 'Last Name' Dragonuv 'IMVU Name' NPC Played By Ryoji 'Nicknames' The Fleeting Snow 'Age' 28 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 169 lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Natasha is a strong, determined young woman who is as ruthless as they come, and disrespectful towards those from other countries. She can be very brutal and condescending to those whom she does not hold in such high regards. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from both Delta Red and The Russian Fighter Federation to her advantage in defeating her enemies. She does believe in doing more harm than is necessary to her opponents, employing some rather deadly techniques when necessary. The "Kill" as she calls heer opponents she'll usually put down with no hesitation, but being a high ranking commader officer, she rarely steps on the battel feild. Yet all know not to tango with her. Apperance Natasha has blue eyes, blonde hair, and very thick and well toned body, with muscular legs, and defined russian features. She is usually seen wearing a red cloak of some sort to conceal her fight wear and keep her warm in the harsh weather. However when forced into combat she will typicall wear a green one piece suit, with red ballistic guantlets and spring heel boots, that increase her jump height. Allignment A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 2011-05-26-406966.jpeg 2007-10-04-73949.jpeg 446314-img_b.aspxewe.jpg 14069216235118_f.jpg 748646i.jpg Cammy.White.full.867898.jpg Cammy-White-goes-shopping-by_shrouded_artist.jpg cammy_white_street_fighter_by_lordbison82-d4adjx3.jpg Cammy-White-Illustration-by_magion02.jpg Character_Select_Cammy.jpg street_fighter__cammy_white_by_greenstranger-d5kv0mc.jpg tsukasajuncammy.jpg 'Clan & Rank' Russian Special Forces: Commadeer Rank. 'What district do you live in?' Russia, not in Kasaihana atm 'Relationship' Killed 3 of her ex husbands 'Occupation' Mercenary, Commando 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Base Style: Ninjitsu ' Ninjutsu' is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. 'Chi Base' ' Physical': Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' Her hands and an assortment of millitary eqiupment Allies/Enemies Enemies *Anyone against mother russia 'Background' Growing up in the soviet union, Natasha was the daughter of a russian preist at one point in her life. They were poor however, and the millitary power was a growing struggle, so much so that even children were trained form a young age to fight fort their countries. Natasha included, she was whisked off into the life of war, eventually outdoing all of her comrades, and peers, moving from millitary branch, to millitary branch, pushing her self into being the ultimate russian killing machine. Even her extensive training in chi was aquired by kidnaped chinese monks whom in the end gave her their own chi out of mind control, and mutated her into a constant state of "chi steriods" allowing her physical being in a consistent enhanced state. using this she killed the orignal russiian commader of the armies, and took his place, now ruling with an iron fist. PeakHuman System 'Optimal Finesse' The user can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. The user of this ability has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. *Enhanced Combat *Hacking Intuition *Lie Detection *Photographic Deduction *Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Condition *Hypercognition *Intuitive Aptitude 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Russian